A conductive member for a non-contact type data carrier such as an antenna is used to make, for example, a wireless tag used for a commodity.
When an antenna as a conductive member for a non-contact type data carrier is formed in a predetermined pattern, the antenna has been manufactured by etching after forming a resist pattern on a metal layer such as an aluminum layer and a copper one laminated on a base material.
Moreover, there has been another method by which the antenna is directly formed, using a punching blade. According to the method, there is prepared a layered body obtained by applying a thermoplastic bonding agent on metal foil after the metal foil is bonded to a carrier such as a plastic film through a peeling layer and an adhesive agent. Then, a slit is made on the metal foil as this layered body according the above-described pattern. The layered body is superposed on a base material, and is pressed and heated with a mold having a convex portion which corresponding to the above-described pattern. Thereby, the bonding property of the adhesive agent is reduced, and that of thermoplastic bonding agent is increased. The metal foil patterned by the slit is adhered to the base material, and excess metal foil is separated together with the adhesive agent to form an antenna and the like (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 09-044762
According to the conventional manufacturing methods, there is a problem that the punching blade of the metal foil and the metal mold are required to be made so that the patterns are in accurate accordance with each other and operations are in exact synchronization to obtain an accurate pattern of an antenna and the like. There is another problem that, as a layered body is required to be used as a material, a material used for the layered body is increased.
Moreover, a second problem is that there is a possibility that air bubbles and the like exist between the metal foil and the base material, the edge of the pattern is curled from the base material after pattern punching for the antenna and the like, and the metal foil has a wavy surface. The second problem causes reduction in the performance of the antenna and the like.
A third problem is a possibility that, when the metal foil is punched with the punching blade, there is caused defective punching, insufficient melting of the bonding agent, or inconsistencies in pressing. The third problem causes unreliable forming of the pattern of the antenna and the like.
A fourth problem is that, when the metal foil is bonded to the base material, a bonding agent, which should not be heated is required to be used in some cases.
Accordingly, the present invention has an object to provide means to solve the above-described problems.